A Rose in Fields of Sunflowers
by TheVelveteenFrog
Summary: The mystery doesn't stop with the murder of Sakura's parents. Sakura relizes that her parents were killed for a reason. A purpose. that relates to her and draws a messed up web of lies, blood and truth. SasuSaku
1. Prologe: Fairytales

**Prologue**

The November leaves stir with the winds that carry through Kohona. Streets are filled with people on lunch breaks. Men in suits on cell phones. Women in business suits checking their watches every once in a while. The song that all walked to was the heavy bustle of the city.

Things are truly normal in Kohona and nothing out of the ordinary would or could happen. Nothing ever does.

In the middle of Kohona is the Kohona High. Right now in that High school something out of the ordinary is happening. Silently but there for one to see.

What?

What could it be? That no one sees but one?

Sakura Haruno is the girl that no one talks too. Her long hair blushing a light shade of pink is constantly being made the joke of the day. Her pale green eyes were constantly tearing up. Her legs constantly running, taking her as far from the vultures that stalk the halls. She used to be happy. In middle school she had many friends and male admirers who probably harassed her more that the bullies at her school now.

She was in her favorite class. English. There she could read books and write stories. Assuming the role that her life lacked now. In these books the main character was always a beautiful girl that falls in love with her best friend. There's already a problem. She doesn't have any friends. But. The plot always thickens and betrayal, hatred and tears come into play. There's something she can relate to. Then comes the finale. The Happy Ending.

_Wow, where do you get one of those,_ She thought as she read the last line of happily ever after. _Oh well, Maybe I'll find one. Maybe I'll get lucky and he'll be somewhere in this school._

The bell rang out in her thoughts and she slowly gathered her books and headed out of the protective pages of her books. Maybe her thoughts weren't wrong and she would find someone who she could love with all her heart. Maybe even more.

She held her body slumped and her face down so no one could see her as she tried to maneuver her way through school's hallways. She was doing good until her shoelace came undone and she tripped.

All traffic came to a halt to watch the girl of the floor struggle to get up before she was run over by the always-moving popularity tests.

She could hear them. What they said about her as her pink hair showered over her back and made a curtain shielding her face. As she gathered her books and then dropped them again. As the most popular group came over to say hello.

_Shit._

"Well, well," she herd "look who tripped over her ugliness. It's little Haruno." The rest of the group snickered.

"Aww. Is she too embarrassed to look at our faces? That's too bad," footsteps reached Sakura's ears as she herd the girl bend down to whisper in her ear, "Don't play with me Haruno. And look me in the eyes."

Sakura held onto her slumped over position.

"Now Haruno," the voice demanded in anger. "I said KNOW!!!"

It was too late for Sakura now. A foot came right to her stomach slamming against her frail body. Her body crashed into the lockers with a loud bang. One of the girls took Sakura by the hair and lifted her up. She felt like screaming as the ripping pain shook her insides. She closed her eyes as a swift punch came into contact with her right jaw and her left cheek received a slap.

"Are you proud of this hair? Huh?"

Sakura couldn't respond.

"I'll show you, you little bitch!"

With that a pocket a pocked knife clicked open and Sakura looked up. The silver pocketknife gleamed in the group leaders eyes. She could make out the expression of the others. Probably amusement. Her eyes closed as she herd the sound of the knife cutting through something. At first she didn't feel any pain but didn't open her eyes. Surprised she fell over as they all spit on her in disgust. She only waited for the pain. But still none came.

When she thought that she was alone she opened her eyes. The halls were empty and everything was silent. She felt a pang of pain to her face and stomach but none to her skin. She reached up to run her hands through her hair in relief a habit. Then she noticed what they did cut.

Her hair.

It floated all around her in wisps of cherry blossom pink as the wind softly twirled it in the air. Her hair was now shoulder length. Her frail body gave out and she lay in a heap as a fallen angel with broken wings. Left to morn alone.

But a presence still lingered.

This is my first story. Yay!!! Please read and review. I will exept any flames just as long as I them medium rare. Anything above and your ass will be flamed in return. Thank you.

Hugs and Kisses, smile for the camera. ;D


	2. Prologe II: Peppermint

**Prologue Part Two**

(I do not own Naruto or any of the characters from it.)

Sakura's eyes fluttered open.

She had painfully pulled herself out of the middle of the silent hallway to a little dark corner. She looked around. No one was there and she assumed that it was the end of school.

She slid up the wall with difficulty. Taking one step, she immediately fell to the hard ground crashing onto her already bruised knees. Her body rattled and she looked at her shaky hands.

_Why? Why do I have to be harassed like this? It's not fair._

She stopped in mid thought. Her nose scrunched up in disgust as she realized that she was feeling sorry for herself. She was pitying herself. It was disgusting! The first thing that she promised herself was that self-pity was out of the question when it came to the bullying that she was constantly receiving. But then she did have to ask. Why her?

The faint calling of footsteps came into her hearing. She forgot about all that she was saying and tried to gather herself in case it was a teacher. She managed to stand but swayed a little in the knees. With her newly cut hair shielding her bruised face she stood there waiting for the person to pass.

Sakura's mind was completely blank, as the footsteps got closer. She was probably brain dead by the time the footsteps stopped.

Right next to her.

She took in a breath and closed her eyes as she felt a stare. No those aren't the right words. A cold glare on the back of her neck.

She stood there still not looking up at the stranger that taunted her with the cold glare. Footsteps wandered away again. Sakura looked up.

A boy about her age was walking back out the doors. From what she could see through her red puffy eyes dew to crying was that he had dark hair. He was dressed from head to toe in black. His broad shoulders reflected light as the sun hit the silky material when he was out the door. He was gone. The only thing that lingered was a strange smell of peppermint.

Sakura walked down the deserted road. She had cleaned the cuts on her face and held a rag to her side where she had been kicked. The cool wind felt like ice going through her translucent porcelain skin. It numbed her pain. All the way to her heart.

_I really wonder who that boy was._ She blushed. _He looked like an angel._

Her feet carried her faster than she thought. Suddenly she was standing at the deep blue door that stood at the base of her small white cottage. It was perfect for a family of three, her mom, dad and herself. She always thought of her mom to be like a gust of wind. Refreshing as she whispered shivers down your spine. Her dad, like a mountain. Standing strong and tall silently moving things and people around him.

They're good for each other.

The pink haired girl reached into her pocket with her free hand. The hand emerged with a golden key that she pushed through the keyhole. With a turn she heard the clicking of gears telling her the door was unlocked. She took a deep breath and stepped in the house casually.

It was cold. Silent coldness.

"Mom, dad. I'm home,"

No answer came. She walked further into the white house.

_Working late again. Thanks mom and dad._

Quietly she took a step further. Her hand reached up to the wall as she went to the kitchen. Turning the corner she sighed and closed her eyes. Taking the step up to the kitchen she looked around.

The white kitchen was small and nice. With a window over the sink looking out to the garden. Sakura poured a glass of water and took a sip. It cooled her scratchy throat, burning from the crying that happened at school. Her hand skimmed the marble counters as she turned the corner to the dining room.

The breaking of glass on hardwood floor was accompanied by the earsplitting scream.

There on the table her parents lay. Soaked in blood. Sakura's shaky legs ran to the table. Her father was placed on her mother. A long sword went through both of the bodies. Her mother's white dress was ruined with smudges of dirt and blood. Her father's face in complete shock. The explosion of crimson reached the ceiling and speckled the walls. Sakura's trembling hands reached up and closed her father's unseeing eyes. Her fingers traced her mother's cheekbone. Her green eyes caught a silver gleam on her mother's neck. She reached out to find a necklace hanging limply on her mother's neck. The chain fell down off the table leading to a small silver angel.

Sakura gathered the chain with the angel to her heart.

"My guardian."

She fell to her knees and screamed on last time before falling completely into unconsciousness.

The smell of peppermint wafted in the air.

Sorry for taking so long to update my week was really busy. I know that the prologue was kind of boring but if you read it the rest of the story will make more sense. I'm also sorry for the spelling errors on my last chapter and probably this one. And don't worry. In the chapters to come there will be pairings and action. I promise. Please read and review.

Thank you!!!


	3. Chapter I: Sharp Edges

I do not own Naruto. If I did the soundtrack would be ten times better.

Talking…

_Thinking…_

Chapter 1

5 years later…

The morning sun shined down through the windowpane. The light fluttered around the pink and white room landing in certain places and kicking up to others. It found it's way to a girl still enthralled in sleep. Her face was calm as the light danced upon it casting a halo over light pink hair. She stirred and her eyes opened. Sitting up she stretched and threw the cherry blossom covers off to the side. Standing, she looked out the window.

"Good Morning."

Walking from her bedroom Sakura stepped into the bathroom. Waiting for the water in the shower to warm she looked in the mirror. Reflecting back at her were big emerald eyes. Her hand reached up and ruffled her short pink hair. Her lips formed a smile. Looking back at her was a beautiful girl.

"This is the year," she announced to herself. "The year that I break out."

Keeping those words close to heart she got ready for school.

"Crap! I'm gonna be late for the first day of school," she yelled as she bounced down the stairs. She slipped on her black shoes barely even getting her foot in.

"Wait Sakura."

The pink head turned to see her mother standing with a piece of buttered toast.

"Thanks mom."

"Don't mention it. Oh and hey! Tell me if you see any good looking guys at your school." Her mother winked and Sakura blushed lightly.

"Mother your married. HAPPILY married."

Her mom playfully acted like she didn't hear her daughter. "Have a good day,"

"Bye!"

With that Sakura turned to the door and flew out into the semi coldness of early September. She ran and crammed her toast into her mouth. She was doing pretty good in not hitting people. Or signs. Or poles. The scattered potholes here and there.

Sakura turned at an odd angle for the crosswalk while putting her coat on. Not paying attention she ran across the street.

She was halfway across the road when she heard the loud honking of an incoming car. The screeching and swerving mixed with screaming weren't audible over the beating of Sakura's pulsing heart. She closed her eyes tight even though that couldn't brace her for the crashing of the car.

She felt hard concrete and the scraping of skin on sidewalk. But something else too.

Warmth?

When Sakura couldn't hear anything she opened her eyes. On top of her was something big and black and warm like a human.

"Are you okay?"

She looked around to see were the voice was coming from and realized that it was the big black thing.

Pushing herself up she tried to focus. There were people everywhere and broken glass scattered in front of shops. The car went right threw a boutique that had a full glass front displaying the manikins modeling the latest fall fashion. Scarves and jackets were still flying in the sky when Sakura looked up. The strange overpowering smell of cinnamon was almost suffocating making her sweat and breathe even harder.

A hand was outstretched and Sakura gladly took it. She was pulled up only to be looking in electric blue eyes that were filled with worry.

"Are you okay?" the voice repeated.

Sakura looked down at her knees and hands that were scrapped and beginning to bruise. She looked up again. The boy had blonde spikes that fell into place perfectly. His skin was a bit tanned. She had to admit that she was pretty jealous.

"Yeah. Just a bit shaky but I'll be fine." She watched as the ocean like eyes softened and brightened up again. He flashed her a big toothy grin that reached up across his face.

"Oh! I can see that you go to Kohona High!" He pointed to her uniform of a dark blue skirt, plain white shirt and dark blue cardigan with the gold curly KH of Kohona High printed on the top left pocket.

She looked down at his attire of dark blue shirt and pants with the same KH printed on the left pocket.

They started walking towards the school.

"Yeah. It's my first day. I'm a senior. My name's Higorashi Sakura " She replied.

"Really? My name's Naruto. Uzamaki Naruto. Your gonna love it at the high. Lots of nice people," At this his happy-go-lucky face dropped. Sakura looked up. His eyes were thinking about something else. She looked even closer. Three thin scar lines were drawn across both of his cheeks. He looked down so that she couldn't see his face. Then he smiled and looked up again.

"I can be your first friend in a new adventure," he almost shouted.

Sakura stopped at his words. He stopped and looked back.

"Okay," Sakura started slowly, "but only if you promise."

Naruto looked at her like she was four and then a warm smile slid across his face. He walked forward. Sakura held out her small pinky waiting to seal the promise. Naruto's pinky rapped around hers and they shook their hands up and down smiling and laughing like children.

"I promise," Naruto said.

The rest of the trip wasn't very eventful. Apparently Naruto has been living in Kohona all of his life. When Sakura told him that she lived in a different country most of her life his eyes sparkled with interest. This lead to Naruto shooting Sakura with thousands of questions which she gladly answered.

By the fiftieth question Sakura and Naruto were standing in front of the huge rod iron gates that guarded the school. Beyond the gate was a building that looked rather old and hundreds of students walking and talking in the same uniforms.

"Ladies first," Naruto slightly bowed and opened the gate for her.

"Why thank you my good man," Sakura joked.

Naruto slicked back his hair. "I am a _gentleman_," he bragged stepping in after her.

Sakura looked around at the huge garden. Fall flowers adorned the green yards with golden leaves scattered all around. She had to look up to see the buildings. The old European architecture had vines wrapping around the entire building. Students going in and out were pushing huge wooden double doors open. The whole campus consisted of gardens and the five huge buildings.

"Wow," Sakura couldn't help but look in awe at the beautiful buildings probably belonging in Rome or England.

Naruto had to shake Sakura a couple of times before she came out of her trance.

"Sakura, we have to get to class and you don't want to be late do you?" Naruto asked.

Sakura's head bolted.

"Your right! I can't be late!" Sakura grabbed Naruto's hand making him blush a deep crimson and pulled him to the nearest double doors. They ran down the marbled hallways while Sakura would say 'Left?' and Naruto would answer in a dull voice 'No. Right' after five minutes of them running in circles the right door came into view. They bolted in to find only half the classroom full and no teachers.

"What the hell!!" Sakura yelled a bit too loud.

Naruto scratched his head and stepped back. "Did a tell you that Kakashi is always at least an hour late? Ooops?"

"Naruto?"

"Yes Sakura-chan?

"Can I have a word with you outside?"

"Ummmmmm. Yeah sure Sakura."

"Good"

Five minutes later a very happy Sakura stepped into the room followed by a very bruised Naruto.

"Sakura-cha-" Naruto was cut off by Sakura's hand.

"Naruto do we need to discuss something else?" Sakura asked.

"No I think I got it." Naruto's tinny voice quivered.

Sakura turned on her heel and sat at her desk. She took out her books and put them on the table in front of her. She decided to look around at her classmates and study them. She would have to see their ugly faces all year any way. Green eyes scanned the right side of the classroom. Sitting alone at the desk the farthest right was a girl with short black hair. Her pale eyes were looking at the changing trees outside. Her face looked worried or thoughtful. About what Sakura didn't know.

Another girl was talking to a boy with long black hair and pale eyes sort of like the girl's who was sitting by the window. The girl he was talking to had dark hair gathered into buns. She was sitting on the desk with mud halfway up her white knee high socks. She also had mud on the hem of her skirt. She was now wiping the mud of her cheeks and laughing with the pale-eyed boy.

To the left was a girl with long platinum blonde hair tied in a ponytail. She wore a pressed uniform with bracelets and necklaces of gold and silver wrapping around her long neck and thin wrists. Sitting across from her was a guy with spiky brown hair put into a ponytail. His eyes were drooping and he was hunched over supporting himself with one hand to his cheek. The girl went on running her mouth until she flipped her blonde hair and hit the boy. Sakura could hear him say something like 'troublesome' which caused the girl's face to scrunch up and hit him some more.

The other half of the room was filled with people that were just sitting around playing cards or talking in hushed voices.

"What a great class," Sakura whispered to herself sarcastically.

The overpowering smell of cinnamon came over her again and she looked up to see Naruto standing above her. His face was covered with band-aids but he looked happy. He was about to say something when a voice cut through the whispers and little noises. Naruto looked up and ran to his seat.

Standing at the front of the classroom was a man with gray hair. He had obviously tried to tame his spikes with gel but it wasn't working because little tufts of hair were poking up in an odd arrangement of directions. He was holding a book up to his face and giggling like a little girl. He looked up with lazy eyes like he had just seen the class in front of him.

"Your late!!" yelled half the class.

"Well you see there was this purple penguin in a pink suit and-"

"WHATEVER!!!!" yelled the entire class.

"Fine," the teacher started. "I'll take the harassment for the first semester but I can report you to Abuse Against Teachers. AAT." He looked away and sniffed, "To think. My own class."

The entire class huffed in frustration.

"Okay, okay. My name is Kakashi for those who don't know. I will be your homeroom teacher. Good enough."

The entire class nodded in agreement.

Halfway through the class Kakashi declared that it was independent study time. Meaning that he would read his stupid book. Sakura was looking down at her paper when a scent filled her nose. Her head ached with and she closed her eyes. She herd screaming and blood being thrown on a black background. She shot her eyes open and looked up.

"You late Mr. Uchiha," Kakashi stated.

"Like you've never been," the boy who just walked in shot back.

The boy had jet-black hair spiked in the back. He had headphones on with the wire trailing to his pocket. The first couple of buttons on his uniform were undone so you could see his collarbone through his cream skin.

Sakura looked at him through a picture frame.

_That guy looks to fake. He should cut the whole snotty thing and get with it. Come on._

Unfortunately the only desk that was available was next to Sakura so she just sat there and looked strait ahead.

The bell finally rang and Sakura bolted up out of her spot almost running for the door. She didn't even wait for Naruto or cared where his was going. She just opened the door and breathed the fresh air. Students were already draining out of classrooms like little ants.

She made her way to the lunchroom and grabbed an apple and cookie. Her eyes scanned the entire room for Naruto but couldn't find him anywhere. Then she saw some girls from her class. She went to sit with them but they all put their bags on the empty seats. This happened a couple times before Sakura went out the back door to the huge empty lawn to eat her apple and cookie in silence.

The pink haired girl made her way to the nearest bench and looked down at her lunch. Her eyes started to tear and before she knew it she was hysterical with tears.

_This is horrible. _She thought. _Where's Naruto?_

Sakura leaned down and put her head in her lap. The silence was refreshing. No other students were out because it was cold but she found it comforting. She listened for noises like birds and cars. The wind brushing swiftly though the trees. She got up and walked to the other buildings exploring. She went down a little to the far back of the campus. She was about to turn a corner when she heard voices coming from the alley next to her. She peeked her head around the corner to see what was going on.

Standing in the middle of four huge guys was Naruto. Sakura couldn't believe this. Were they his friends? They didn't look very friendly. She took one step forward and stopped when she felt two eyes on her. She turned her head to see the one of the guys looking at her.

"Sakura!!!" Naruto yelled at her. "Get out of here!!!"

But it was too late and the guy had Sakura by the back of her collar pulling her along the dirty ally way. He sat her on the ground still holding on to her collar.

"What are we gonna do with her?" one of them asked.

"Oh we'll think of something," the one holding Sakura replied. Sakura could barely breathe. She was clenching her fists so hard that she pierced her skin with her fingernails.

"Let her go," Naruto said through clenched teeth. "She has nothing to do with this and you know it."

"Yeah," the guy on the right answered, " but that's what makes it fun."

At this the enraged Naruto swung a punch to the guy. He missed and was hit in the stomach instead.

"Naruto!!!" Sakura yelled. But her wasn't listening.

He kept on swinging punches until he was on the ground being kicked in the ribs and face.

Sakura sat and watched while her only friend got beat up by a bunch of guys she didn't even know.

"Are you watching this?" asked the one who was holding her. "This is what were gonna do to you after we have a little fun with ya first." He licked his lips and Sakura could have thrown up. The others had stopped kicking Naruto and were coming towards her.

Sakura didn't know what to do. She kept on trying to think but nothing came. Her mind was blank.

"Boys if you want to have some fun with me why don't you let me go." She asked.

The guy holding her laughed and let his grip go a little.

"Not a chance."

"Oh to bad." She whispered and reached behind her and grabbed the guy's hand and ripped it off of her collar. She whipped around and twisting his arm as he screamed. Taking her left hand she punched his face and let go of his arm. He smacked against the wall. Sakura bent down on one knee and did a roundhouse kick and down went the other two boys. She hopped up and jumped on both of the boy's groins with all her weight. She turned towards the last boy who took out a knife. Her eyes flamed with rage as he charged her. The knife pierced her palm and she pulled back. Flipping the knife so that she was holding it in her hand blood running down her forearm.

"Don't think I won't kill you!!!!!" Sakura screamed as the boy whimpered on the ground. She readied the knife and was plunging it down when her head started to burn. It started to ache as she screamed out in pain. She fell to the ground and held her head. There was a flash of silver and then darkness.

"Sakura. Sakura."

She stirred from her sleep and opened her eyes to see a lady standing over her.

"Sakura you've been in a bad accident," the lady said.

"I have," Sakura asked.

"Yes you and your friend fell down a flight of stairs but it will be okay don't' worry."

"My friend…" Sakura looked over to see the shape of a body wrapped in white bandages and then a mess of blonde spikes sticking out of the white. "Naruto!" she tried to sit up but a pain shot through her and she had to sit back down.

"Don't worry every thing will be okay."

"Okay," Sakura replied. But everything wasn't okay. She remembered seeing a fight. A fight with her in it. She was watching herself beat up the guys in the alley way.

_I didn't fall down a flight of stairs,_ she thought, _someone else was there and covered for Naruto and me with a lie. Who?_

She asked this question again before closing her eyes and letting sleep overcome her.

Finally I finished this chapter. Sorry it took so long I was doing other things and didn't have much time to write but this chapter is longer than my other ones so hopefully that will be good enough for ya'll. Read and Review.

Thank you!


	4. Chapter II: Resurrection

**Dear Reader,**

**I was so disappointed! My last chapter only got one review. One review! I was so mad that I didn't write anything and then I decided to write a couple more chapters because in the next few things are really gonna get heated up. Don't give up on me! Please!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 2

Sakura and Naruto lay in the hospital beds for a week. The entire week the only visitors that Sakura got were her own parents. They came every day and changed the wilted flowers on her bedside. Naruto got no visitors. Sakura wondered but decided not to ask any questions. She might hit a soft spot and upset him if that was possible. The entire time he was asleep he would mutter things like 'Bastard! You can't take Sakura-Chan!' and throw a couple punches in mid air. It was Sakura's only entertainment for the long days that she spent in that stupid bed. When her and Naruto were finally able to walk out of the hospital it was like a breath of fresh air.

Naruto decided to stop and get some ramen on his way home so Sakura slowly walked herself home. She stepped in the house to hear hushed voices that made her stop and listen.

A woman's voice that probably belonged to Sakura's mom spoke first.

"We should tell her! She's probably freaking out because of what happened."

"We need to wait. What if she hears to soon," her dad replied in a harsh tone.

"Your probably right. It's just that… she's a vibrant young girl and she has all of her innocence and if she loses it I won't forgive myself. My sister would never forgive me."

Sister? Sakura didn't have an aunt and her mom never talked of a sister. She decided to make her grand entrance.

"I'm hooooooooooooooommmmeeeeeeee!" she yelled to get her parents attention even though it hurt her ribs a bit. She walked in to see her parents on the couch looking a bit startled. Her mom got up first.

"Hi sweetie. We're so glad to have you home." She wrapped herself around her daughter.

Her dad got up and embraced the two women. "All of the trauma will be over soon. We promise."

The family stood there as the day paled to night.

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

"Otouto why don't you come in." The voice echoed on the stone walls and floors. It curved its way into all the cracks of the Uchiha Mansion. Velvet outlined all the letters of his words as they made their way to the young Uchiha's ears. How he wished he could plunge a knife into his ears so he didn't have to hear _him_ anymore.

Sasuke reluctantly pulled a chair out from under the table and sat down. His older brother sat on the other side of the wooden carved dining table leaning back with a smirk on his face.

"You don't deserve to bear the Uchiha name." The man smirked and held up his wine glass taking a sip of crimson liquid.

"I think that it's the other way around Itachi" Sasuke growled and looked down at his fists.

"So my otouto can speak. I had no idea since all these years you choose to ignore me. Sometimes I get the notion that you don't love me. Is that true sweet otouto?"

Sasuke's onyx eyes turned blood red with the intent to kill. "Why don't we find out!!!!"

Itachi just chuckled, "Not at the dinner table. Lets talk about our newest mission."

"It's your new mission and I'm not helping you with it. I'm not your dog." Sasuke was about to get up when his brother stopped him.

"Do you know of the history of Kohona? Kohona was the biggest most powerful country of ninja. There were strong families and seceret alliances. Scandal was the word of the day in Kohona." Itachi stopped and walked over to the family crest hanging above the table. He looked at it for a moment and then turned to Sasuke.

"Do you know why you trained in martial arts? Why you couldn't be like all the other little boys and play sports but train you mind and body? Our family was the strongest ninja family there was." By the end of this speech Itachi was shaking with anger.

"Tonight my dear otouto we will reconnect the bonds that we made with the Sound village hundreds of years ago. Come." With that Itachi opened the huge double doors his black robes sweeping behind him followed by Sasuke, his hands stuffed in his pockets. They came to the courtyard where the rain was pouring in buckets.

"Itachi I don't want to be apart of the shit." Sasuke started to walk away but his brother grabbed his arm and slit his bare snow skin. Itachi gathered the blood in a glass container already containing blood

"What the fuck! Asshole!" Sasuke cringed and held his arm in pain. Itachi wasn't listening as he walked to the center of the courtyard and took off his robes. A circle of signs of the elements surrounded him as he did a couple hand signs. He took a huge breath and aimed his head to the gray sky. He let the breath out in balls of fire. They shot up into the sky and split to set the various signs ablaze. The Uchiha then poured the blood on all of the signs and the remaining on his face. He let the droplets mix with the rainwater and drip down his bare torso. He backed up out of the circle as a light engulfed the center.

Smoke impaired Sasuke's vision and he wished that it impaired his touch. He felt a slimy wet tongue lick the curve of his cheekbone. He closed his eyes as sharp cold teeth touched his skin but then pulled away. Opening his eyes he saw a man standing in front of an inferno. He smile was wicked and his eyes that of a snakes. His long black hair twirled in the wind. Itachi appeared out of the smoke with lines of blood running up and down his torso.

"Sasuke meet Orochimaru an old friend." Itachi gestured towards Orochimaru. The snake man spit out his tongue and ran it across Sasuke's ear.

"It's a pleasure to meet you after hundreds of years of not living" He hissed.

Sasuke looked at the freakish man in horror. Did his brother just resurrect the wicked dead?

**Yay!!! I finished my new chapter. Now if you don't review I will do something really bad like never finish the story. Gasp! But if you review I'll you candy, ice cream _and _cookies. Oh Yeah!!!!!**


	5. Chapter IV: Walking to Nowhere

**Yeah ya'll review! I'm sooooooooooo happy! It makes me feel so good that people like my chapters. Anyway please enjoy and review please, please, please!!! Thank you.**

I do not own Naruto.

Chapter 3

The stench of death was laced into every step that Orochimaru took. It made Sasuke cringe as he walked the houseguest up to his new room.

_This is sick. _Sasuke thought, _I'm already surrounded by sick bastards and now I get to add one to my list. This is sick. It's twisted. Man, fuck this shit! _

With this thought Sasuke turned around halfway up the stairs and slammed straight into Orochimaru. His face twisted up as the young boy walked past him and out the door.

"Allow me to apologize for my baby brother's rudeness. I assure you that it doesn't run in the family." Orochimaru smiled and looked up to the top of the stairs. Itachi stood in his black sweeping robes his face holding no emotion.

"That boy should have his tongue cut off," Orochimaru licked half of his face with his grotesquely long tongue. "We have things to talk about Itachi. Things to do." Itachi stepped up with Orochimaru, following his lead.

_This is most definitely the most fun I've had in centuries. A challenge is the best. I'm sure that everyone will agree._ Orochimaru's eyes followed along the window that fogged as another set of eyes appeared.

Sakura was sitting in the sand. She had excused herself after dinner and started to walk the next thing she knew she was at the beach. She stared at the glassy waves. One after the other rolling in and crashing into a million different pieces.

Sakura usually came to the beach when she wanted to think. One by one she would eliminate all of the problems in her head. She would think that the next day all of those problems would be gone but of course.

They were always waiting.

Drawing her knees up to her chest, she closed her eyes. The warm sand was all around her drawing her closer to the ocean. She could feel the rush of the water, the sound echoing in her ears. Tasting the salt all around her. She was the ocean. She was the wave that curled up and slid over the beach. A light bright as nothingness itself was shining down on her. She reached up, her fingers slipping away. She was close the light so bright, so bright. Her eyes flew open. They were burning like cigarette buds. She held them open until the shrill wind sent tears down her face.

Sasuke walked.

He liked walking. Especially when he didn't know exactly where he was going. When he was walking to his nowhere place he never looked down not once. He looked strait ahead looking for something some kind of thought to come to him. But it never did.

He walked and he walked until his shoes sunk into the ground. He stood still and looked up. The sky was dusted with grays and blues. The colors of dusk. He kept staring at the sky until he was forced to look down because he was sinking even further into the ground. Looking down he found his black shoe drowning in a blanket of sand.

"Damn it," he whispered to himself and the shoe with sand. In one swift movement he kicked his foot out of the grips of rock causing the sand to fly up and backwards into his face. He covered his eyes and his face started to go up into a pout. He quickly stopped himself as he remembered a thing that happed to him a long time ago.

His family was at the beach on a sunny day. The tiny Uchiha, not more than seven years old, was mad at his brother for dropping his ice cream.

"You did it on purpose," the little version of Sasuke accused.

Itachi blew his bangs out of his face and looked down at his little brother.

"You shouldn't go around telling lies or I'll tell mom,"

Furious, Sasuke dug his little toes into the sand and kick up hoping to hit his brother to teach him a lesson. The sand immediately turned on Sasuke and went straight for his eyes.

All he could remember was that it burned. It burned his eyes until it sent tears down his face.

Dragging his mind away from the past he looked forward. The ocean was wild and gray sending salt into the air. Sasuke always like the beach and the ocean. Everything felt so raw and real. As he continued his walk he saw no one. Except for a girl.

She was curled up in a ball and looked small and strange with her hair not only in a mess atop her hair and sticking to her cheeks but it was a soft shade of pink. He couldn't see her face but over the ocean spray and howling wind he could hear her pitiful attempts to push all of her problems away by letting streams of sorrow run down her face.

He didn't stop and bend to comfort her. He didn't pat her on the back and say it's okay. Instead in his mind he spat at her and her disgusting self. He kept walking, still thinking about the girl and all of her selfishness.

He hated her.

He didn't know but he hated her.

He hated Itachi.

He hated that nasty Orochimaru

He even hated the world.

But mostly, he hated himself.

**Okay. I know it's short and I know it been a while but I have gathered my thoughts and decided to keep writing. I know that my writing style has changed but I wanted to try something new. Don't worry this isn't going to be some total I hate everything story and it will get better. I promise. I have also been throwing some ideas around in my head and I might start a new story so look forward to that. **

**Please, please, please! Read and review especially on this chapter. Thank You.**


End file.
